


dark necessities

by zkyzolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Luke, M/M, Present Tense, Sith Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkyzolo/pseuds/zkyzolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
<p> -</p>
<p>"You think so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark necessities

“You don’t have to do this, Luke.” Han says with a shaky voice, his eyes wide and focused on the younger man before him.

“But I do,” Luke says, grimacing. His unsteady hand held a firm grip on the neck of the smuggler, and he presses his thumb into his windpipe. _Don’t Feel Anything._

“You aren’t supposed to be here, kid. God, I’m not supposed to be here,” Han struggles to say the words as the pressure on his throat increases and his air becomes more and more limited.  “Don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’m not doing this to myself, Han, this is who I’m meant to be,” The words come out shaky as Luke’s lower lip trembles. _Don’t look him in the eyes._

“This is what I’m meant to do. To follow in my father’s footsteps. I must continue for him.” He smiles, tears running down his face as he watches his lover- _no, enemy_ \- attempt to gasp for air.

_His skin is turning a beautiful shade of red. If only he could be like Han. Beautiful, fearless, soon-to-be-dead Han Solo._

“I loved you, you know. I truly did. I still love you every goddamn day.” Han chokes out the sentence with his final breaths.

 

_Luke’s mind flashes back to a certain memory of himself and Han, entangled in each other's arms. They are lying in an impossibly small bed for two grown men, aboard the smuggler’s beloved ship._

_“I think I’ll love you forever,” Luke says, running his hand through the other man’s tousled brown hair._

_Han only beams down at him before pulling him in for a kiss._

_“I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you, kid.”_

 

_Stop it, Skywalker. Get a fucking grip._

“You think so?” Luke whispers in reply to Han, watching as the man slowly lost all traces of consciousness. Luke held on tightly until his lover’s face cleared of colour, and released his grip to watch him fall to the ground.

They stay there, both impossibly still, but for different reasons.

 

 

_To create, we must destroy._

**Author's Note:**

> i just cranked this out in like 30 minutes what's up hi hello.  
> i've decided that everytime i kill my favorite character in a fic my lifespan increases by like 30 years.  
> sorry in advance lol
> 
> once again-  
> english is not my first language, feel free to correct any mistakes I have made, or leave constructive criticism, as this is the second fic i have written in my entire life !!!
> 
> title is from red hot chili peppers - dark necessities.


End file.
